Hair coloring treatments are a very common hair styling procedure. Hair coloring treatments generally utilize various combinations of chemicals to alter the color of a person's hair. For example, peroxides may be utilized to lighten the color of a person's hair. Various different chemicals may be utilized to darken and/or change hues, undertones, and the like of a person's hair. Often manufacturers of hair coloring systems may provide various chemical components that may be used to achieve different levels of change in hair color. Properly determining a person's starting hair color, before the hair coloring treatment, is an aspect of obtaining a desired final hair color. Properly determining the starting hair color can be a challenging task, that may be influenced by many factors, such as the skill and experience of the person making the determination, the quality of lighting, the color of the person's hair, the person's skin tone, as well as various additional factors. All of these factors can make achieving a desired final hair color a challenge.